


Need and Nail Polish

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Series: Changes Everything [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: John just wants to get rest after a hunt, but then Sam asks for his help





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this quite awhile ago, sorry. Here it is now though. I also have another John/Sam fic written that I'll be posting soon.

He's just gotten back from a hunt involving a werewolf and he's the sort of bone tired where all he wants to do is shower and sleep. He's taken care of the first thing and is about to handle the second when Sam crosses his path.

Sam is sixteen now, all lanky limbs and floppy hair that he stubbornly refuses to chop off. The teen and him are more often fighting than not over one thing or another these days, and he just doesn't have the patience for it right now. 

"Hey Dad," Sam says, and what his boy is wearing suddenly catches up to him, he's clad in one of John's button-up shirts and showing off those long legs. 

"Can you help me with this?" he asks, "Dean usually does, but he's gone out and I didn't realize until I'd already started." 

The surprise of his boy asking him for help, which never happens anymore, (he always goes to Dean) has him agreeing with a quick, "Sure kid," before his sleep-deprived brain has fully caught up to the fact that Sam's holding a bottle of nail polish in his hands. 

That's how John Winchester ends up sitting at the kitchen table with his son's foot in his lap, carefully applying nail polish to his toenails. 

"Do you do this often?" he finds himself asking. Just to fill the air with noise. Sam's gone quiet after his initial request for assistance.  

"From time to time," is Sam's reply, "Just the toes. It feels nice." 

John just hums absently in reply. Focusing on keeping the polish only on the nails. 

A bubble of peace has fallen over them. He longs to simply enjoy this moment wherein he and Sam are not fighting. 

Since Sam had already completed one foot John finishes painting the rest of the nails relatively quickly. He is reluctant for this to end just yet though. 

He runs his hand over the sole of Sam's foot, appreciating their moment of closeness. Sam makes a strangled off noise.

When he glances up at his son's turned his face away. What he can see is colored by a blush. 

In a rare moment of compulsiveness he repeats the action. 

Sam shudders and releases a soft whimper. 

He does it again. 

Suddenly he has a lap full of teenager. 

"Dad, Dad, _please _," Sam is saying against his mouth.__

____

He pushes Sam gently away by the shoulders. 

____

"Sam, we can't," he says firmly, looking him in the eye. 

____

"We can, please," Sam clutches at his shirt, "Don't you want me?" 

____

"I do, but we can't. Think about Dean, this would destroy our family," John reasons. 

____

"Don't you love me?" Sam asks, eyes wet. 

____

"Of course I do!" John replies, startled. 

____

"Then why won't you prove it!" Sam snaps. 

____

John grabs Sam by that infuriatingly uncut hair and tugs him into a kiss. Sam eagerly kisses back, causing teeth to clack in his enthusiasm. 

____

He knows that he should put a stop to this now if they ever want to go on like normal, but Sam's kissing him with this certain sort of desperateness and making these soft sounds against his mouth. He can't find the will to pull away.  

____

He can feel Sam's hard-on pressing against him as they kiss. Sam must be able to feel his. 

____

He grunts into the kiss when a hand suddenly presses against his clothed erection. He breaks the kiss to say sternly, "Sammy, we should stop. This has gone far enough." 

____

Sam's hand strokes over his cock through his pants, "But Dad, don't you want me?" he asks pressing kisses along John's throat as his hand moves. 

____

"Sam," John says, the beginning of an order, or perhaps a plea, but then nimble fingers are undoing his pants and slipping inside, taking hold of his dick. Whatever the words were going to be they turn into a groan. 

____

Sam kisses him again, hand still working over his cock. John kisses back and bucks into his son's grip. He's definitely lost control of this situation, if he ever even had it at all.

____

The hand is suddenly gone from his cock. He opens his eyes to find Sam falling to his knees in front of the chair.   

____

All he manages to get out is a strangled sounding, "Sammy," as his youngest takes him into his mouth. His hands sink into Sam's hair to hold onto something. 

____

It's horrible that the sight of Sam on his knees turns him on even more. He groans as his boy takes him in to the root. 

____

He's almost there when Sam pulls off with a pop. The boy stands up and tugs off his underwear before turning around and pressing his hands against the table, so that his back is to John. 

____

"Care to stretch me out or should I do it myself?" Sam asks, tossing a glance over his shoulder at John. 

____

"I'll be right back," John says, standing up and running from the room. He returns with a bottle of lube. 

____

He pours some onto his fingers and works one into Sam. Sam moans and presses back into it. He takes care as he slowly adds in the next two. He doesn't want to hurt his son. 

____

He works up to three fingers inside Sam and the boy rolling back into him. "Are you ever going to actually fuck me?" the boy snaps. 

____

He pulls his fingers out and coats himself with lube. He lines up and presses in. 

____

Sam gasps. "Are you okay?" he asks, one hand pressed to Sam's stomach and the other to his hip. 

____

Sam nods, his hair swinging. John presses kissing to the back of Sam's neck and doesn't move. 

____

After a few minutes Sam grows less tense beneath him and says shakily, "Okay, you can move now." 

____

"You sure?" he asks, concerned that Sam just doesn't want to disappoint him.

____

Sam's answer to that is to swivel his hips. John pulls out and thrusts back in. Sam moans. He does it again. 

____

He sets up a fast pace, thrusting in and out of Sam as the boy presses back against him. 

____

"I want to see you!" the boy gasps suddenly, "Please!" 

____

John pulls out and turns Sam around. He pushes his boy up onto the kitchen table and thrusts back in. Sam's legs lock around his hips.  

____

It is better this way, he can see how Sam's head tosses back and fourth as he pounds against his prostate. Sam surges forward and catches him in a kiss. The boy shudders against him, finding his release. 

____

John thrusts a few more times before shooting into his son. He pulls out and strokes a loving hand over Sam's hip. Sam smiles sleepily up at him, his legs dangling off the side of the table. 

____

"Come on," he says, helping Sam off the table, "We both need a shower." 

____

He maneuvers the teen under the hot water before stepping in himself. He washes Sam's hair. 

____

He gently cleans Sam's hole with his fingers. His son shudders at his touch. The result is he somehow finds himself bringing Sam to a second orgasm on three of his fingers. 

____

Finally once they're both in clean clothes he tucks Sam into bed before sliding into his own. 

____

He's close to falling asleep when a weight shifts the bed. "Hey, Dad?" Sam whispers, "Can I sleep with you?"

____

He opens the blankets as a reply and Sam slips under them. As he drifts to sleep with Sam's body tucked against his he tries not to think about how today's events will change everything. 

____

The last thing's he's aware of before he falls asleep is Sam's head on his chest. 

____


End file.
